LOVE HURTS
by ohNkim
Summary: (story ini kuubah menjadi kumpulan angst drabble ya) because love hurts, either it succeds or fail. KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN (NEW DRABBLE UPDATE) setiap chapter tak ada hubungannya, ya.
1. LOVE HURTS

**LOVE HURTS**

 **Oneshot Drabble**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Love hurts. either it succeds or fails. both hurt.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bukan sekali dua kali kejadian ini terjadi. Mungkin jari-jari tangan dan kakimu bahkan tak akan cukup untuk menghitung angkanya. Dan mungkin juga mitos yang mengatakan bahwa semakin lama suatu hubungan berlangsung, maka semakin mudah juga untuk merasakan rasa jenuh yang akan berujung pada perpisahan adalah benar adanya. Sudah berkali-kali lalu kenapa belum melakukan apapun juga?

Bukannya belum melakukan apapun, hanya saja tidak akan melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena janji sudah dibuat. Meskipun banyak orang mengatakan bahwa janji dibuat untuk diingkari, tapi janji yang ini pasti ditepati. Siapa yang memulai, dia yang akan mengakhiri. Tapi kalau terus-terusan tersakiti kenapa tetap bertahan?

Karena cinta. Kalau sudah terlanjur mau bagaimana? Ya sudah terima saja. Masalah tersakiti, memang benar. Tapi tidak bisa hanya melihat dari sudut pandang satu orang, kan? Orang yang menyakiti orang lain belum tentu dirinya tidak tersakiti juga. Siapa yang tahu kalau dia juga tersakiti? Dan ternyata mereka saling menyakiti. Apapun itu, intinya, dalam hati orang siapa yang tahu?

Entah karena kurang peka atau apa, tak ada yang mengalah dalam kejadian ini. Terulang dan terus saja terulang dengan berbagai variasi yang intinya sama, sakit. Tapi sakit karena cinta. Picisan? Memang. Cinta memanglah sebuah roman picisan, atau setidaknya kisah cinta yang satu ini.

Bermula dari sekedar teman, dimulailah kisah ini. Satunya anak kelewat nakal, satunya lagi anak yang berjiwa bebas. Mereka disatukan?

Sempurna.

Awalnya.

Anak nakal yang memang susah diatur, bertemu dengan anak yang memiliki jiwa bebas yang notabene tidak suka mengatur dan diatur. Bukankan sempurna? Jalinan kasih penuh pengertian dari kedua pihak sudah tentu didapat. Masalah dengan siapa harus bermain, bagaimana berhubungan dengan orang lain, semuanya mudah untuk keduanya karena mereka memiliki pandangan yang sama, kebebasan. Bedanya, sekarang mereka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan kekasih. Ada beberapa tanggungjawab yang harus dipenuhi bersama.

Dalam menjalani tanggungjawab itu, mereka melakukannya secara sukarela, dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Mereka sempurna. Memiliki satu sama lain dan berkomitmen untuk terus bersama, saling pengertian dan saling mencintai.

Mereka punya pengertian yang sama, juga rasa cinta yang sama besar. Segala kebiasaan roman picisan seusia mereka pun dijalani. Mulai dari yang kecil dan mudah, hingga yang terumit sekalipun. Rumit? Uhmm, anggap saja rasa cemburu adalah hal terumit bagi dua orang ini. Keduanya memiliki ego yang tinggi dan mereka tak tahu cara mengungkapkannya dengan benar. Memangnya mereka tidak memiliki sifat posesif? Tentu ada, tapi tertutupi karena kebebasan mereka. Ego boleh tinggi, tapi rasa menghargai mereka tak kalah tingginya.

Menghargai dalam hal ini adalah –mungkin ini tak biasa untuk pasangan lainnya—misalnya dalam hal bergaul. Si anak nakal sangat popular diantara temannya yang cantik dan manis, dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Dia juga tipe anak yang supel dan tidak memilih-milih teman. Sedangkan si anak berjiwa bebas tak memiliki masalah mengenai dengan siapa kekasihnya bergaul, toh statusnya masih merupakan kekasihnya.

Status.

Si anak berjiwa bebas itu terlalu fokus pada kebebasan dan status. Nyatanya, status tak memiliki arti apa-apa kalau tidak ada usaha untuk mempererat status tersebut. Well, bukannya terlalu fokus pada status, tapi anak itu percaya pada kekasihnya. Percaya? Iya percaya, kalau kekasihnya adalah orang yang loyal.

Tak tahukah dia kalau kepercayaan dalam suatu hubungan tak akan ada artinya kalau hanya dari satu pihak? Si anak berjiwa bebas itu boleh jadi percaya, tapi apa si anak nakal itu juga percaya?

Awalnya iya.

Tapi lama-lama kata 'iya' itu mulai memudar.

Setahun mereka menjalin kasih, pertanyaan mulai timbul diantara mereka. Benarkah mereka saling percaya? Buktinya apa?

Lebih mementingkan teman atau sahabat dibanding kekasih, apa itu sesuatu yang benar? Bagi mereka benar, karena sahabat ada bahkan sejak sebelum mereka bersama.

Membatalkan kencan untuk ulangtahun temanmu yang cantik? Well, benar juga. Karena ulangtahun adalah event setahun sekali, tapi kencan bisa dilakukan kapan saja bagi mereka.

Mengantar pulang sahabatmu yang juga merupakan mantan kekasihmu? Umm yang ini sepertinya tidak benar, ya? Tapi tergantung dari konteks dan sudut pandang mana dulu yang kalian lihat.

Kalau dari sisi persahabatan, hal itu sah-sah saja. Tapi kalau dari pandangan sebagai mantan sepertinya merupakan sebuah kejanggalan. Tapi si anak berjiwa bebas itu biasa saja. Menurutnya, seperti apapun statusnya dan kalau memang si anak nakal itu serius dengan status sebagai kekasihnya, maka dia tak merasa khawatir.

Tapi bukankah merasa biasa saja bisa dilihat sebagai suatu bentuk tidak peduli?

Itulah yang dilihat oleh si anak nakal.

Kurangnya respon dan rasa cemburu dari kekasihnya membuatnya mempertanyakan hubungan mereka. Benar mereka kekasih? Kenapa tidak ada rasa memiliki?

Baginya, terasa seperti dia bukan siapa-siapa. Bebas dimiliki siapa saja.

Apa memang itu yang ada di dalam hati si anak berjiwa bebas? Kekasihnya bebas dimiliki siapa saja?

Tentu tidak. Kekasihnya hanya miliknya.

Lalu kenapa tidak merasa cemburu?

Bukannya tidak merasa. Tapi tidak mengatakannya.

Ingat, kan, dua orang itu memiliki ego yang tinggi. Termasuk dalam hal kecemburuan.

Tak satupun diantara mereka yang ingin di cap _over possessif_ atau pemcemburu. Mereka juga tak mau dibilang _clingy_ , meski kadang mereka melakukannya dalam hal tertentu. _But on daily basis_ , mereka secara kasat mata hanya terlihat seperti teman.

 _See?_ Hanya seperti teman. Teman tidak cemburu, teman juga tidak posesif. Benar, kan? Apa bedanya dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti itu?

Itulah, krisis hubungan tak dapat dihindari.

Usia hubungan yang bisa dibilang cukup lama juga mendukung krisis tersebut. Terlebih, ada rumor beredar bahwa si anak nakal punya kecenderungan memutuskan kekasihnya setelah dua tahun. Rumor macam apa itu? tapi memang nyatanya si anak nakal itu memiliki hubungan yang kurang dari dua tahun dengan mantan-mantannya. Mantan-mantannya? Berarti ada beberapa? Iya, bahkan si anak nakal memang dikenal sebagai seorang _playboy,_ berbanding terbalik dengan si anak berjiwa bebas yang belum pernah menjalin hubungan kekasih sebelumnya.

Lalu kenapa anak berjiwa bebas itu mau saja?

Karena cinta. Sudah jelas, kan?

Sudah, rasional tidak rasional itu tergantung persepsi orang. Kalau kalian bilang hubungan itu tidak akan berhasil, kalian salah. Buktinya, hubungan mereka sudah mendekati dua tahun.

Yah, sampai yang disebut _history repeats itself_ menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Dua tahun kurang. Hubungan mereka berakhir.

Berakhir dengan baik, kah? Atau buruk?

Adakah opsi diantara kedua opsi itu? Yang bisa menengahi keadaan hubungan mereka?

Kalau ada, berarti itu jawabannya.

Dikatakan buruk, tapi tidak sampai menangis meraung-raung atau diiringi cekcok hebat sana sini. Dibilang baik, apakah sesuatu yang baik harus berakhir? Lalu apa? Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, tapi itulah keadaannya.

Siapa yang memutuskan? Si anak nakal.

Anak itu memang nakal, ya, menyakiti hati orang.

Tidak juga. Karena dia juga sakit. Dua-duanya sakit.

Yang satu sakit karena hubungannya berakhir, yang satu sakit karena mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Kalau sakit kenapa diputuskan dan kenapa menerimanya? Karena harus. Iya harus, untuk mengurangi dampak negatif dikemudian hari.

Hubungan ini tidak sehat. Terasa terikat tapi entah apa yang mengikat, terasa bebas tapi seperti ada yang mengikat. Jadi slah satu harus melakukan 'pengorbanan' sedikit lebih banyak dari yang lainnya. Berakhirnya hubungan itu bukan karena keinginan siapapun, tapi lebih pada keharusan.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka masih sering bertukar kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' sampai akhirnya kehampaan mengambil alih kalimat itu.

Satu hal yang tidak mereka ungkapkan adalah, mereka merindukan satu sama lain. Sampai saat ini, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ahra_02/10/2016

Ini cerita apa sih?

Jangan tanyakan pertanyaaan itu, karena aku juga tak tahu lol. Ini muncul dipikiranku begitu saja da nagak kesal saat mengetiknya. Kenapa? Karena saat aku ingin mengupdate ff lain, rasanya sulit sekali menuangkan idenya.

Anyway, ini drabble. Jadi segini saja ya. heheh

P.S: ada yang bisa tebak mana kai dan mana Sehun?


	2. DO YOU KNOW

Title : **CAN'T DO**

Genre : **Angst, Romance, One-sided Love**

Cast(s) : **Kim Jongin**

Length : **Oneshot (drabble)**

 **CANT'T DO**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **One-sided Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Because I'm feeling so angst. Then I'm like TT_

 _._

 _._

Berdiri sambil setengah sembunyi di samping ruang kelas orang itu adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Kim Jongin, menunggu orang itu keluar dari kelasnya dan memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Walaupun hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, Jongin sudah bersyukur, dan dia akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk memperhatikan orang yang dicintainya sampai punggung itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jongin akan terus memperhatikan orang itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah poker itu berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan indah saat orang itu menunjukkan senyumnya, juga menyimpan baik-baik suara merdu milik orang itu meski hanya sayup-sayup yang terdengar di telinganya.

 _Bisakah sekali saja kau melihat ke arahku?_

Kalimat harapan itu sering sekali muncul di pikiran Jongin saat melihat punggung orang itu dari belakang, berharap orang itu mendengar dan melihatnya, sekali saja. Sekali dan itu sudah cukup. Tapi dapat melihat punggungnya dari jauh pun Jongin sudah bahagia. Jongin takut jika dia melihat wajahnya, air matanya akan jatuh, karena dia sangat mencintainya.

Sesungguhnya banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkan oleh Jongin, tapi lelaki itu menyimpannya sendiri. Bukannya Jongin pengecut, hanya saja rasa yang dimilikinya itu sangat besar, sampai rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin dia akan sanggup mengatakannya saat dia tak bisa lagi mendengar, saat telinganya tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Bulan-bulan telah berjalan, seharusnya hidup juga terus berjalan. Tapi sejak saat itu, hidup Jongin terhenti pada titik itu saja. Terhenti pada saat orang itu meninggalkannya. Rasanya mau mati, tapi nyatanya hingga saat ini Jongin masih hidup. Meski hidupnya terasa seperti mati, makan seperti tak pernah kenyang, tertawa tapi sesungguhnya dia menangis, Jongin masih mempertahankan hidupnya. Karena dia memiliki harapan, bahwa mungkin besok atau besoknya lagi, orang itu akan mencari dan kembali padanya.

Jongin sangat merindukannya. Rasanya ingin berteriak dan mengatakan semuanya. Dia ingin orang itu ingat padanya, pada _mereka_. Sayangnya, _mereka_ sudah berlalu, dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih mengingatnya, masih merindukannya. Tak apa, karena Jongin hidup dari rasa rindu itu, dari rasa rindu pada orang yang amat dicintainya.

Berkali-kali, Jongin berlatih cara mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tiga kali, empat kali, bahkan ratusan kali. Tapi dia tidak juga mengungkapkannya. Orang itu akan tetap hidup tanpa mengetahui perasaannya.

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa orang itu menjagamu dengan baik?_

Pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak berguna. Tentu saja orang itu menjaganya dengan baik. Senyumnya terus berkembang tiap kali orang itu bersamanya dan kebahagiaan terpancar diantara mereka.

Siapapun yang mengetahui hal ini pasti akan berkata bahwa Jongin hidup di dunia yang sangat menyedihkan. Tapi Jongin selalu berkata bahwa dunia ini indah, karena ada orang itu. sekali saja, Jongin ingin mengatakan hal ini, ingin mengataKannya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

.

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ahra_16/11/2016

Ini apa ya ampun. Im feeling so angst and so this angsty drabble came to mind.

Ini sangat pendek dengan alur cerita yang berceceran. Aku sangat ingin membuat ini menjadi chaptered story tapi aku sibuk dan I have like 3 on going stories I haven't touched. makanya aku simpan ini di bagian story lain dulu. tapi jangan berharap padaku ya.

Aku berhutang UNLEASH; UNWAVERING; dan bahkan SHILL yang masih berupa embrio =_= maafkan aku.

Yang mengerti cerita ini aku acungi jempol pada kalian *thumbs up*

Kulihat sedikit sekali kaihun stories lain yang update, jadi sedih :(


	3. I'D RATHER DIE

**Tittle :** I'd Rather Die

 **Cast :** Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **Rate :** T, PG-13

 **Warn :** I guess this is kinda depressing and idk why I've written smth like this hahahah **.** this story plot had already been posted on AFF ( story/view/279574/1/after-the-break-up-kyungsoo) in different language; differen tittle, and different cast ofc but it's been years. So if you guys are familiar with this plot, just saying that _**Im not plagiarizing**_. The story plot is mine (tho I don't really like claiming my plot bcs most of the time author(s) has same or at least resemblance, its just the way the authors write it that makes it distinct)

 **I'D RATHER DIE**

 **KIM JONGIN POV**

 **PG-13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Just feel like sharing this with you guys_

 _._

 _._

Sulit rasanya untuk percaya bahwa kita sudah tidak bersama. Kenapa kau mengatakan tentang perpisahan? Kau tahu aku tak bisa melupakan senyumanmu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu disampingku. Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Kau, aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Bahkan setelah perpisahan ini, aku masih memikirkanmu. Saat aku berkedip, saat aku berjalan, saat aku bekerja. Bahkan saat aku bermain dengan teman-temanku, kepalaku hanya terisi oleh bayangannmu. Aku penasaran, apa kau juga sakit sepertiku? Apa kau hidup dalam kenangan sepertiku?

Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan? Atau kau hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti, dasar bodoh! Kurasa pipiku basah lagi, bersamaan dengan turunnya air mataku setiap kali aku memikirkanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, rasanya aku seperti zombie. Aku tidak makan dengan teratur. Lagipula aku tidak mau makan jika itu bukan masakanmu. Tak ada yang kurasakan selain rasa rinduku padamu. Bagaimana caranya aku hidup? Bahkan jiwaku sudah kau bawa bersama kepergianmu. Coba jelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya! Aku menyedihkan, aku sudah putus asa.

Semua orang bilang aku sudah gila. Mereka memintaku untuk melupakanmu. Kalian pikir itu mudah? Kalian pikir itu akan semudah kalian membalik telapak tangan atau semudah berkedip? Otakku tak bisa berhenti memutar kenangan-kenangan yang pernah kita buat. Saat aku berusaha memikirkan hal lain, satu-satunya hal yang terbentuk dalam benakku hanyalah wajah cantikmu. Mataku kehilangan cahayanya, karena cahaya itu hanya berasal dari senyuman indahmu. Aku bahkan sudah lupa caranya tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum saat alasanku untuk tersenyum sudah tidak bersamaku? Kurasa kau tak akan tahu hal itu.

.

.

.

Saat aku berjalan, aku tetap saja memikirkanmu. Membiarkan kakiku melangkah sesukanya, bahkan saat aku menabrak orang pun aku tak peduli. Sampai pada suatu titik, mataku menangkap sebuah makhluk yang sangat cantik. Dia berdiri disana, di seberang jalan dengan memgang sebuah tas yang terlihat cukup besar. Dia memakai kaos putih yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya dan sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang juga putih, dan juga sepasang celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Pipinya menggembung dengan sedikit kemerahan dan mata kecilnya yang tajam tapi memancarkan kehangatan. Meski dari kejauhan, aku berani bertaruh bahwa maniknya berwarna coklat. Dia terlihat semakin menggembungkan pipinya dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu, sepertinya dia sedang menggerutu karena tasnya berat. Pemandangan itu begitu indah, sialnya aku tak membawa kamera ataupun hadnphone bersamaku saat ini untuk mengabadikannya. Kuberanikan kakiku untuk melangkah menyebrangi jalan dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sehun-ah"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku, dan dapat kulihat wajah terkejutnya. Tuhan, bahkan wajah terkejutnya terlihat amat sangat cantik. Wajah yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku bisa mengatakan, bahwasanya dia masih mengenali suaraku, dilihat dari wajahnya yang menunjukkan sedikit rona merah. Rasa senang berlebih mulai muncul di dadaku dan rasanya banyak kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam sana kala dia melihatku dengan wajah terkejutnya yang sangat imut. Tuhan, aku sangat merindukan wajah itu. untuk pertama kalinya, aku memperlihatkan senyumku, senyumku yang tulus dari hati.

"O-Oh, hai." Dia menjawab sapaanku dengan gagap. Sebuah senyuman mampir di wajah indahnya untuk beberapa milidetik sebelum dia memusatkan perhatiannya ke tanah. Untuk sesaat, yang ada diantara kami hanyalah keheningan yang sangat canggung. Saat aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk memulai percakapan, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi menjauh. Meninggalkanku sendiri seperti aku hanyalah orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Rasanya akz ingin berteriak padanya, tapi aku tahu aku tak memiliki hak atas hal itu. Aku hanya berdiri memandang punggungnya yang menjauh dengan hati tersayat sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku sangat merindukannya.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku? Seberapa bahagiakah dirimu setelah meninggalkanku? Bagimana bisa kita berubah dari kekasih menjadi orang asing hanya dengan satu kalimat perpisahan? Aku tak bisa melakukannya, dan jangan berharap aku akan melakukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam menjelang, langitpun menunjukkan lapisan gelapnya, tapi hatiku jauh lebih gelap dari langit malam ini. Cahaya bulan dan bintang yang menghiasai kegelapan langit terasa seperti sedang menyindir hatiku yang tak memiliki cahaya penerang apapun. Kamarku juga gelap, dan aku tak mau repot-repot menyalakan lampu. Aku suka kegelapan akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya itu cocok denganku.

Aku lelah. Aku lelah bertingkah didepan orang-orang seperti aku baik-baik saja setelah kepergianmu. Aku lelah dengan senyum palsuku. _Setiap hari aku tersenyum agar orang mengira bahwa aku bahagia. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum bahagia saat kau tidak berada di sisiku?_ _Senyum dan terus tersenyum, tapi air mata selalu saja membasahi pipiku._

Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata kembali membasahi pelipisku, tak peduli dengan batal yang basah karenanya. Aku Lelah. Aku ingin berhenti memikirkanmu. Tapi sial sekali, bayanagnmu yang sedang tersenyum manis padaku selalu menghancurkan harapanku. Jangankan tidur, bernafaspun sulit. Aku ingin melupakanmu, sangat ingin melupakanmu. Tapi setiap kali aku mencoba, setiap kali pula aku semakin tertarik dalam pesona indahmu. Aku semakin merindukanmu. Aku tak peduli jika aku terlihat seperti wanita, tapi kali ini, aku hanya ingin meringkuk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, meneriakkan namamu berualng-ulang.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan kamar yang berantakan. Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa tidur semalam. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan tertawa hambar. _Lagi, hari ini, tanpa dirimu di sisiku._

Kadang, aku mencubit atau menampar diriku sendiri, untuk memastikan apakah aku bermimpi, mimpi yang buruk. Tapi jauh lebih buruk dari itu, semua ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa kita berpisah. Dan kenyataan bahwa aku tak bisa berpaling darimu membuatku gila.

 _Rasanya setiap hari hatiku sakit, tapi kau tak akan mengerti tentang hal itu. rasanya setiap hari aku hanya bersedih sendiri. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau merasakan rasa sakit sepertiku juga? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku mendapati diriku sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan besar lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan hingga kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini, sebuah _tea_ _house_ bergaya vntage yang terlihat sangat hangat. Aku memperhatikan tempat itu untuk sesaat, hingga kenangan-kenangan membanjiri kepalaku. _Oh, ini tempat favorite Sehun._ Ini tempat Sehun melepas penatnya sepulang kerja dan kami biasa bertemu disini untuk pulang bersama.

Aku mengintip ke dalam melalui kaca besar, mengingat-ngingat dekorasi toko ini, karena aku sudah tidak pernah kesini lagi sejak kami berpisah. Konternya, masih sama seperti dulu. Papan menu yang atraktif dengan goresan kapur warna-warni juga masih menggantung di atas pintu dapur, miniatur cangkir-cangkir teh juga ada di meja kasir, seorang waiter yang ramah juga selalu memberikan senyuman dan melayani pelanggannya dengan baik. Aku ingat, Sehun selalu memesan choco tea dengan bubble-bubble tapiokanya. Dia bilang rasanya sangat manis dan lembut. Bagian paling favoritnya adalah bubble-bubble itu. Dia selalu terlihat menggemaskan tiap kali memakan bagian kesukaannya itu.

Tunggu, sepertinya mataku berusaha menipuku. Disana, diujung ruangan, di tempat favoritku—ah tidak, tempat favoritku dan Sehun—aku melihat seorang lelaki manis sedang bermain di dunianya sendiri. Dia mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan besar seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain masak-masakan. Dia lalu menyeruput minuman itu dengan semangat dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengunyah apa yang aku yakini sebagai bubblenya. "Sehun-ah." Secara reflex aku membisikkan namanya. Aku harus menahan hasratku untuk mendatangi dan memeluknya meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi aku tak mau mengganggunya dengan kehadiranku, mengingat terakhir kali kami bertemu dia seperti ketakutan dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas bahwa dia tak ingin bertemu denganku? Dia yang meninggalkanku, sudah barang tentu dia tak mau bertemu denganku.

Jadi disinilah aku, berdiri di depan kaca besar dipinggir jalan, memandangi kecantikannya dalam diam. Kadang aku bersembunyi agar dia tak melihatku. Sekali lagi, aku menutup mataku dengan erat, berusaha kerasa menahan air mata yang berusaha merusak pertahananku hari itu.

.

.

.

Tidak sekali dua kali, itu terjadi setiap hari. Aku yang berjalan tanpa sadar dan berdiri di depan tea house itu. Tidak masuk maupun memesan apapun, hanya berdiri disana untuk memandangi keindahan yang berada di pojok ruangan itu. Tiap kali aku sampai disana, Sehun sudah duduk di tempatnya sambil dengan minumannya. Aku tak berani mendatanginya, jadi aku hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam, memuja senyumannya.

Tak seharusnya aku melakukan ini, dan aku tahu akan hal itu. memandanginya hanya akan membuatku semakin mengingat kenangan yang telah lalu. Hatiku berdebar semakin kencang setiap kali aku melihat senyumnya, dan sakit tak tertahankan saat aku menyadari bahwa senyuman itu sudah bukan milikku lagi. Aku sadar, cintaku padanya tak akan pernah terhapuskan, cintaku semakin membesar tiap detakan jantungku. Aku harus berpaling, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa aku tak akan mampu. Aku hanya mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.

* * *

 _Knowing the fact that we're no longer together, knowing that you aren't mine anymore, my heart is dying. But you choose it, don't you? Hence, as long as you're happy with your choice, though it's killing me step by step every time, I'm happy for you. You're so pretty, I was so happy to have met you._

 _If I have to live while forgetting you, I'd rather die..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ahra_13/12/2016

What was this hahahhah. Why jongin is so menye here aksdjhskagvsj idk why tho.

Kalau kalian baca dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, kalian akan sadar kalau jongin benar-benar menye, kan? Bahkan hampir di semua story yang aku buat selalu jongin yang menye atau bahkan tsundere. Kenapa begitu? Karena aku pikir laki laki (atau seme dalam hal ini) juga memiliki perasaan yang sangat dalam terhadap pasangannya. Bedanya dengan wanita (atau uke) adalah mereka tidak menunjukkannya dengan jelas, dan dominan punya kecenderungan untuk menutupi perasaannya. so in this perspective, i want to capture the feelings of men. Aku ingin menceritakan pada kalian apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan saat mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta atau kehilangan cintanya.

Tidak, tidak semua laki laki atau dominan bertingkah seperti ini, ini hanya pengalamanku dan cerita dari kawan-kawanku kemudian aku merangkumnya menjadi sebuah cerita. Kadang aku tak bisa terima dengan anggapan bahwa lelaki (atau dominan) itu jahat dan tidak memiliki perasaan yang tersisa saat mereka berpisah dengan pasangannya. bukan, bukan begitu. Mereka hanya tidak menunjukkannya. Mereka hanya menunjukkannya pada beberapa orang.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali teman wanitaku bercerita tentang kekasih mereka, aku selalu membela sang lelaki, dengan alasan apapun. Aku tahu mereka punya alasan tersendiri mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu, dan kalian seharusnya tidak menilai mereka tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Most of the time. I do believe that laki-laki (dominan) use their logic more than their feelings. But that doesn't mean they have no feelings. Aku percaya laki-laki atau dominan memiliki pertahanan yang tinggi terhadap perasaan mereka. Dan saat mereka menunjukkan kehancurannya, aku yakin mereka sudah tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun untuk bertahan.

Sama seperti yang terjadi pada ayahku. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintai ibuku. Tapi saat konflik terjadi dan mereka bercerai, ayahku tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun untuk mencegah perceraian itu. Dua tahun berlalu, ayahku semakin terlihat kacau dan aku semakin yakin bahwa dia masih mencintai ibuku, padahal aku tak masalah jika dia harus menikah lagi.

aku tahu pernyataanku akan menimbulkan banyak perbedaan persepsi dari kalian. Kebanyakan dari kalian adalah perempuan, kan? Aku juga perempuan, tapi aku terlalu banyak bermain dengan laki-laki dan mereka banyak bercerita padaku. Mulai dari lelucon sampai hal tabu sekalipun. Kalau aku menyinggung perasaan kalian sebagai wanita atau submissive, aku minta maaf. Ini adalah persepsiku sebagai perempuan yang tidak bertingkah seperti perempuan

dan aku adalah seorang dominan (tapi aku straight).

Hahahha maafkan omonganku yang panjangnya melebihi cerita. See you!


End file.
